Home To Me
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Set after AJBAC, Max comes back, but doesn't want Logan to be hurt, so stays away. She eventually goes to him.... this is what happens...... ML


1 Home to Me  
  
Author: Lillie.E.Cale  
  
E-mail: lillie_cale@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Pretty much PG13 to G  
  
Classification: M/L allll the way!!!  
  
Summary: Max returns, but doesn't tell or go to Logan straight away. In fact, she tells no one that she's back, and watches Logan from a distance. This story is told from both Max's point of view, and Logan's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything…… honestly I do………really……in my dreams anyway! In the real world however, I'm not quite lucky enough to have enough imagination to come up with something as amazing, different, spectacular and out of this world, as Dark Angel…. So I'm just going to give ALL credit to James Cameron and Chuck Eglee (if that's how you spell it) for their creative genius, and ALL credit to the fabulous actors Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly and Valerie Ray Miller to name a few, for their outstanding acting, which has given T.V a whole new dimension!!! Other than that, I don't actually own any of the characters in this story (unlike some of my others where I create characters) I've stuck to the basic in here. Logan, Max, Bling, Zack. Unfortunately Original Cindy doesn't quite make it into this story as, it's a M/L. Bling and Zack only get a mention.  
  
A/N: It killed me not to finish the story the way my muse was leading me, but my alternate muse, who only pops up occasionally, reallllly wanted me to finish it the way it was heading in the beginning. So sorry muse number one (now known as Jacko) muse number two won out (now known as Freddie). But, for Jacko's sake I wrote another story straight after finishing this one, with the ending he wanted!!!!! Now, on with the story!!! Hey, for your info, IF there are any thoughts in here (characters thinking) they'll be bold. I don't think there are, but just incase!  
  
2 Max's POV  
  
I saw him again today. He was shopping in South Market. It looked like Bling was with him. I couldn't really tell. I know soldiers don't cry, but I was. I miss him. But I can't go back to him. If he knew I was here. If he knew I was alive, he'd risk everything. Including himself. I can't loose him. I can't have him either. By being with him, I risk loosing him, and I'm not willing to do that. I love him too much.  
  
But I can't spend the rest of my life just watching him forma distance. I'd leave. Go visit Jondy in San Francisco, or head out to find Jace in Mexico, or Syl, wherever she is now. But knowing her, she'd tell Logan, I was there. But I can't leave anyway. I can't leave Logan. I love him far to much, even if I have to love him from a distance. There, I said it. Iv'e said it more than once now, and I'll say it again. I love Logan Cale. And now all I've got to do in work up the courage to do three things. Risk his life by letting him know I'm alive. Risk my life by letting him know I'm alive, and tell him I love him.  
  
3 Logan's POV  
  
I hate her. I hate her for leaving me. I hate her for dying on me. I hate her for letting me love her. I hate myself for not telling her I love her, and I hate myself for hating her.  
  
I know she's not dead. At least not anymore. When she died in my arms, I felt like a part of me died. But later on that day, when I finally got home, suddenly, I felt alive again, not completely, because she wasn't there, but something sparked inside of me.  
  
She'd hate to know that I know she's not dead, that she's alive. Because that would mean that she not as good a soldier as before…. Or perhaps she'd like that. I don't know. But either way, its not her lack of skills or anything that gave her away. It's the fact that I know inside when she's near. The past week I've felt her getting closer and closer.  
  
Today when I was shopping in South Market with Bling, I felt her more than I've ever felt her before. At one point, I swear I saw her. She was sitting up on the 10th floor of an old abandoned building, just above the market. She was just sitting there watching me. She obviously slipped up somewhere there though, cause I'm guessing she didn't see me watching her watch me.  
  
When I got home, I walked in the door, and the first thing that hit was, that she'd been there. I could sense it, and smell it. She gives off this amazing scent. Like cherries.  
  
After I'd put away all the food, with Bling's help, I sent home. He's got a new girlfriend. Actually she's really nice. Its Max's old flatmate, Kendra. Apparently she got sick of Mr Multiples!  
  
Since Max died in my arms, I've basically spent every night just sitting in my chair staring out the window, over Seattle. This night wasn't any different, except that, after a couple of hours of Seattle watching, I decided to watch some old pre-pulse movies on my T.V.  
  
After a few more hours of movie watching I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
4 Max's POV  
  
I snuck into Logan's apartment for the second time tonight, just after midnight, expecting him to be either in bed asleep or asleep in front of the computer. But when I entered both of these rooms, he wasn't there. I was starting to get worried, until I heard the faint sound of his light snoring coming from the living room. And there he was, fast asleep on the couch.  
  
I should have just left then, after knowing that he was alight, but being me, I didn't. Quietly, I moved his legs, and gently, lay down next to him on the couch. What's the harm? I asked my self I'll be gone before he wakes up  
  
5 Logan's POV  
  
When I woke up, I knew something was different. The smell of cherries slowly drifted up to my nose, as I exited the relms of sleep. She was there. I knew it! I looked down, and that's when I realised, that not only was she there, she was lying in my arms.  
  
6 Max's POV  
  
I knew he had woken up. I could feel that his breathing pattern had changed. I turned slowly and looked into his deep, crystal blue eyes.  
  
'I was going to leave before you woke up' I whispered to him.  
  
'I know' he said, looking deep into my eyes.  
  
I moved to get up 'I should go. It's too dangerous for you, for me to be here.'  
  
Suddenly his arm pulled me back down again. He flipped me over and rolled on top of me, so I was trapped underneath him, on the couch. I looked into his eyes again ' You know I could get out if I wanted to right?'  
  
'Exactly Max. If you wanted to. Don't you think that if you wanted to, you'd already be long gone?'  
  
That pissed me off majorly. Who does he think he is? Does he think I like this? Having to stay away  
  
'Logan! You think I like this?' I asked 'You think I want to leave? You think I actually like having to stay away from the man I love?'  
  
Damn, said too much!  
  
Logan grinned that sexy, irresistible grin at me, that makes me weak at the knees and feel like I'm melting…. Good thing I'm not standing up I thought.  
  
'So, you love me huh? Well let me tell you something Max. I love you. I've already lost you once, and I'm NOT going to loose you again. No way. No how. I love you too much, Max Guevara. And if you think you're getting out of here, without a major fight, you're wrong. Over my dead body are you leaving…'  
  
7 Logan's POV  
  
Damn. I shouldn't have said that. Ohhhhh shit…. She's crying. She never cries….  
  
'Max… I'm sorry….'  
  
Her eyes flared 'Logan! Remember when I found you with the gun? And I said that if you planned on killing yourself, you may as well load the gun with two bullets, cause you'd be killing me as well……… Well I still say that, and I can't stand it when you talk about death. I can't live without you. And if I had to live without you, I'd rather not live at all. I tried, and tried to live without you. I tried to go visit Jondy in San Francisco, but I didn't get outside Sector 9 before I turned back.'  
  
Max was still crying. God how bad to you think I felt. It was my fault she was crying. And then suddenly I realised what she'd said before… OMG!!!Max told me she loves me!!!  
  
'Max, I love you, and neither of us, are going anywhere.'  
  
'I love you too Logan Cale…….'  
  
'Max, you know you aren't going anywhere right?'  
  
'yeah Yeah, You know, Mr Cale, you make a pretty convincing argument. You had me on ' You're not going anywhere without a major fight…'  
  
Huh……. Max isn't going anywhere……gotta be good!  
  
'You know Max, You could move in here, and we could………'  
  
8 Max's POV  
  
'You could move in here, and we could…….'  
  
Geez, same old Logan, alright. He's rambling on as usual I thought to myself,a s I rolled my eyes.  
  
'What? Max! Why are you rolling your eyes at me……'  
  
Its good to be home. Home. God I love that word. I'm home. And I ain't gong no where. No how, No way!  
  
  
  
8.1 THE END  
  
A/N – Sorry for all the rambling I did at the beginning and stuff, in the disclaimer and stuff. I was going to apologise then, but I didn't want to add more. Whatcha guys think….?? Should I continue writing, or should I pack up my notebooks and pens, and give it up??? 


End file.
